Accompaniment (A-Z Story Game, Letter A)
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: God! why did life not come with a get out of jail free card! Ren has confessed his love for Kyoko, but sadly she hasn't taken the news well. It's time for her best friend and fellow Love Me sufferer to step in and make Kyoko listen. (Part of the A-Z Story Game, Letter A)


**Hello my sweeties,**

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect and the stories on the A-Z game I will be trying to beta myself... yeah its probably a bad idea I know :P**

**This is the letter A for the A-Z story game One shots:**

**The first word will be: (random generator) Accompaniment**

_1. A musical part which supports or partners an instrument, voice, or group:_

_1.1. A piece of music played as a complement or background to an activity:_

_2. Something that supplements or complements something else:_

**The story is: Ren has finally admitted his love for Kyoko, but Kyoko's not accepting it well, Kanae must make her best friend understand.**

**The story is Romance/Friendship**

**Characters: Kyoko and Kanae, others at your discretion.**

**MUST:**

**Show the close friendship between the two friends.**

**Show the confusion Kanae is feeling for pushing Kyoko towards Ren.**

**Looks like I will begin :)**

**If you wish to join in the A-Z story game please see the A-Z Story game forum on the skip beat forums :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

_**Accompaniment.**_

_God! why did life not come with a get out of jail free card?! _Kanae thought as she pushed on through the corridors of LME, this was ridiculous! stopping dead in the centre of a four way junction Kanae closed her eyes and tried to calm her frantic mind.

_OK so where would she run? and what would she do?..._

_Oh My God! She's running! _

The instant realisation hit Kanae like a ton of bricks as she raced off towards the Love Me locker room and what she hoped would be her best friend...

_or the remains of anyway _

Kanae thought with another sigh, as she literally ran helter skelter down three flights of stairs to the correct floor then straight on towards the room she knew so well.

Her guess had been corrected as she watched Kyoko emptying the entire contents of her locker, into what Kanae realised was one of the Love Me Gym bags the president had given them all and they had all refused to use. Until now it seems.

"And where do you think your going?" Kanae asked leaning in the doorway blocking the only exit to the room, Kanae almost couldn't breath as her best friends haunted and terrified eyes gazed into hers.

"Kyoko..." she said as she stepped forwards to try and ease the pain and suffering she saw there.

"I've got to get out of here Kanae! I've got to get all my stuff and leave." Kyoko said as she avoided Kanae's touch as if she hadn't even realised Kanae had reached out for her, the fact Kyoko used her given name rather than Moko-san spoke volumes.

"And where will you go?" Kanae asked, thinking if she could keep the girl talking for long enough maybe she could talk some sense of reason into the girl, when her panic had subsided a little.

"I don't know, but I have to go... I could buy a plane ticket with my savings and just get out of here all together... leave the country." Kanae sighed. No Kyoko was not going to be calming down in a hurry, but she needed her to think straight, she needed her to understand.

Even if in Kyoko understanding Kanae knew she would hurt.

"Kyoko what is so wrong with what was said?" Kanae asked softly, not using his name as she knew it would only stir the girl before her up more.

"I can't do it Kanae... It can't be true... he... for me? it's not true... I won't be fooled again, I won't give in to this dangerous emotion." Her words were broken and disjointed as Kyoko tried to put into words the turmoil of her heart.

"But Kyoko... you already love him." Her words were so soft and so full of pure feeling, that Kyoko stopped rolling one of her tops into a ball and just stared at the half packed bag before her.

"But I shouldn't Moko-san." was the soft reply and with the return of Kanae's pet name, she could see some sense returning to her best friend.

_OK think fast... what to do... what to do..._

Kanae stared around the room for inspiration, maybe she could calm her friend down long enough to really talk to her about this!

It hadn't taken Kanae long to notice the change in Kyoko after her dangerous mission, it also hadn't taken her long to wrangle the truth out of the girl with more than the normal amount of threats though she might add. She glanced at one of the many posters on the walls in the locker room and one in particular caught her eye. As slowly a plan formulated in her head.

"Come with me Kyoko." she said as she literally grabbed the girl before her and ragged her with an unyielding grip out of the room.

"But Moko! I need to go!" Kyoko cried trying to yank her arm away from Kanae who didn't even stop or turn back.

"I promise Kyoko, if you listen to what I have to say I will not stop you from leaving. But first there is something you need to hear." Kanae felt the slackening of Kyoko's reluctance, she knew Kyoko loved and trusted her after all. She had and never would break a promise to Kyoko, it was something their odd friendship had formed around, two girls who had grown up with broken promises.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination and Kyoko didn't even question when Kanae pulled her into one of the many practice booths in the music department. It wasn't one of the offen used booth's, but that made it perfect for this purpose Kanae supposed as she dragged Kyoko through the control room and straight into the sound proof booth, standing her beside the large grand piano Kanae began opening it up for use.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko asked softly as she watched her best friend throw herself down onto the piano stool and open the key casing.

"Kyoko I need you to listen to me. I need you to listen very hard to what I'm about to tell you." Kanae could still see the roiling mess which was her best friend and even though her heart ached to be pushing her towards another person, it also told her it was the right thing to do. Ren loved Kyoko and simply... Kyoko loved him.

She just needed a kick up the ass in the right direction Kanae decided as she fingered the piano lovingly.

_It's been a long time old friend. _Kanae thought as she calmed her own aching feelings, the Piano would be the accompaniment to what Kanae had to say.

Kyoko watched entranced as Kanae's fingers began flying across the keys in a beautiful melody, she watched her best friend's fingers for a few moments before looking up into Kanae's eyes with a questioning look in her own. As Kanae smiled taking a deep breath, Kanae began to sing.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.**

**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.**

**You've built a love but that love falls apart.**

**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.**

Kyoko was speechless, Kanae's voice was amazing! she had never heard her friend sing before. They had been to the karaoke on occasion, but only when they had wanted to talk privately. They had never actually used the rooms for there purpose.

Kyoko's heart was trembling, the soulful sound of the piano the perfect accompaniment to Kanae's voice as the word's she was singing resonated within her.

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

The more Kyoko listened the harder she found it to breath, as Kyoko listened her eyes fell shut unconsciously, as she tried to fight back the memories Kanae's words where invoking in her, but wasn't that the reason? hadn't Kanae told her to listen?

Hadn't she told her to listen hard?

sucking in a sharp ragged breath Kyoko allowed Kanae's words in and she listened as along with Kanae's word's memories came flooding in.

Time's she had spent with Ren, either alone or in company. Things they had done together. It was almost like a movie reel on fast forwards, as every memory she had with Ren from the first time they meet at LME, too things such as being his manager and looking after him when sick flashed before her minds eye.

How long had she truly loved the man? How long had Ren been the only person that could evoke these emotions from her?

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**

**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**

**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems,**

**the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**

Was she fighting it? had she been in love with Ren for longer than she had even considered?

simply... yes.

She had loved Ren since perhaps around the time they were filming Dark Moon, she couldn't help think of Ren coming to her rescue, because he had simply realised something was wrong. He had been upset that she had kept something as big as the beagle from him, but then he had still protected her hadn't he?

He had sent the beagle off with his tail between his legs, he had used her lap as a pillow when he had been tired after forcing himself so hard to get there... to be by her side.

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

It was almost as if Kanae was giving her time to really listen, Kyoko realised. The piano never stopped playing, but in between verses Kanae would leave time... time for Kyoko to think... time for Kyoko to remember things she had tried to hide from herself for so long.

Kanae looked up at her friend, her eyes were tightly closed, but her emotion were clear on her face as Kyoko did as she had been bidden. Kanae knew Kyoko was listening, she was really listening to her as Kanae sang to not her best friend's head, but her heart and soul.

_Come on Kyoko... understand..._

**And there are voices**

**that want to be heard.**

**So much to mention**

**but you can't find the words.**

**The scent of magic,**

**the beauty that's been**

**when love was wilder than the wind.**

As Kyoko's heart listened, the box that was unlocked yet shut burst open releasing her loving angel being's as the grudges shrunk back into the recesses of her mind the angels sang out in harmony to Kanae's, singing in counterpoint almost like an echo in her heart and mind.

Kanae didn't miss the silent tears which started seeping out from between her best friend's eyes.

_I'm sorry Kyoko but you need this._

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

Kyoko had been fighting it for so long, she had been blocking out her hearts voice as she tried to keep the promise she had not only said to the president, but also the one she had made to herself...

_I will not be stupid! I will not be fooled! I will not..._

_You won't what? _Kyoko's heart asked softly as Kyoko continued in her denials.

_You won't love him? You won't crave him with every part of your being? You won't let him become your very most important person?..._

_Too late honey, you've gone way past the point of no return. _Kyoko knew this! of cause she knew this!

How could she not? how could she not know that Ren... That stupidly amazing man, who could set her heart racing with a simple glance... The idiotic perfect man, who could chase all her fears away but also make make her feel like all her dreams were possible...

The fool of a man who had only thirty minutes ago professed his undying love for her.

The tears were coming thick and fast now Kanae noted as she pushed all her love for Kyoko into her word's, trying to convince her own heart she would not lose Kyoko if she pushed the stubborn girl into Ren's arm's.

She would not lose her first ever friend.

**Listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you.**

**Listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do.**

**I don't know where you're going**

**and I don't know why,**

**but listen to your heart**

**before you tell him goodbye.**

Kanae ended the song softly, allowing the Piano, the final say as she watched her best friend. She almost felt like she had run a marathon as her breathing was heavy and slightly ragged having not song with such force and played the Piano at the same time... ever.

It was no big deal for Kanae to learn the piano when she had been looking for an escape at school when she had been unable to act due to Eriko's jealousy, for a girl who could memorize a book in a few minutes, memorising keys and finger movements was simple.

She had a little help from library books to learn musical scores, but yet again with her photographic memory that too was nothing more than a few extra minutes reading. No one had known of course... and neither had she put it on any CV or audition form, her piano had always simply been for her.

But... Kyoko... Kyoko was different, so open and so honest almost to a fault. Kanae didn't mind sharing her secret gift with Kyoko.

She watched Kyoko carefully at those stunning golden eyes opened slowly to reveal nothing but a steal hard resolve.

"Thank you Moko-san... that was beautiful." Kyoko bowed low showing not only her gratitude but also her acknowledgement of Kanae's talent, Kanae watched as Kyoko turned away and head towards the door. She knew she had promised she would let Kyoko go without complaint, but she couldn't stop herself as she called out to Kyoko's retreating figure.

"Kyoko?!" She watched as Kyoko partially turned her body to look at her best friend still seated behind the piano.

"Where...?" Kanae didn't know how to word what she wanted to ask, where was she going? Where would she stay? were they still friends? So many questions raced through her mind that she wondered if her head wouldn't explode as her heart pined for her best friend to answer them all.

"I'm going to follow my heart Kanae." and with that, like lightning she was gone.

Kanae had seen all she needed to see in those golden eye's, she knew where Kyoko's heart would be leading her in that very moment. She could almost see through her best friend's eyes as she raced towards studio 12.

Kanae couldn't help but snort as she thought about how all of this had started out with Ren's Jealousy, one model too many at their joint shoot coming onto Kyoko had been the breaking point for Ren, but really thirty of Japan's top acclaimed sexiest men according to the Japanese public, using the same studio as Kyoko for her latest role publicity shoot?

It had to be a set up! Kanae never felt the tears leave her eye's, but she felt them as they splashed off her hands and the ivory keys. She couldn't help it, Had she lost Kyoko? Had she lost her best friend? now she had the man she truly loved would she just forget about her? Kanae tried to breath, tried to control herself as she too closed her eyes to her internal pain.

It was when the piano bench she was seated on shifted slightly that she realised she was no longer alone and for once when the long arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. For once Kanae did not push them away.

Accepting the contact, accepting the closeness and dare she want for it the caring embrace?

"You did the right thing." A soft masculine voice told her as Kanae opened her eyes to look up into the face of the man that was holding her.

Kanae had never truly had anything to do with Kijima Hidehito, she had met him of course at Kyoko's happy grateful parties and such, Kanae as with all other men that tried to chat her up had simply given him the cold shoulder, but here and now in his warm embrace she allowed herself to want for the closeness.

She allowed herself to need the support, as softly Kanae leant back into the older man's chest and whispered.

"I know."

his heart beating in accompaniment to her own.

* * *

**Well, there we have it :D**

**I managed to use my give word Accompaniment, 3 times **

**Though the last one was more for my fluffy nature XD**

**and**

**I think I have used all the Must's to the best of my ability :)**

**THE SONG IS:**

**D.H.T**

**Listen to your heart (slow version)**

**As I say if you're interested in playing the A-Z game pop onto the forums and take a look :D**

**The B word is already up which is**

**(drum roll...)**

**Button! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx Neh xxx**


End file.
